The Sweetest Taboo
by RobbStark2002
Summary: Life changes when Princess Annabeth falls in love with the man sworn to protect her. Will he chose his love and desire over his duty? An AU one-shot where Annabeth Chase is a princess of a large fictional kingdom and Percy is her bodyguard. Rated M for sexual content.


It had been going on for weeks now. Ever since Annabeth accidentally walked in on him putting his shirt back on after a routine doctor appointment. Her eyes had locked on the toned and slightly tanned back of her personal bodyguard, slowly traveling along the soft but defined lines that shifted with each breath and movement of his body. Shamelessly, she'd felt herself salivate over the sight and the lucky strike. Or unlucky. She wasn't sure yet.

Was it a lucky strike to turn twenty one and find out you're not just a low duchess in a long line to the throne, but in fact the actual crown princess? Next in line? Protection programs and whatnots had driven her grandparents to hide her away in a small town, with the luxuries someone with just a title and a normal life would and could have. And was it a lucky strike to have a personal bodyguard assigned to be your shadow every single second of your day? Maybe, if he was tall, dark and handsome. And Annabeth was weak on that department. Oh, so weak. She'd taken one look into those silver eyes and dark hair and her insides had twisted on themselves.

But in all honesty, nothing really happened. Perseus Jackson was a professional, and she could be one as well. Of course, charged moments and accidental touches still happened. Especially when it was his job to touch her more often than anyone else. But nothing had left Annabeth quite as breathless and aching for more than accidental touches than when she walked in on Perseus wearing nothing but his black pants.

Every month the security team had to go through health evaluations and on that day it so happened that Annabeth had a headache bothering her as well. She'd forgotten about the doctor's busy day and went straight into his office, practically bumping into a shirtless Perseus . Fire licked at her insides when he caught her ogling and a slow smirk curved his perfect lips. "Can I help, Princess Annabeth?" He'd drawled, his voice rough and borderline husky. Bedroom voice, Annabeth had thought only to quickly shut down that thought. There was no use in daydreaming so badly about her bodyguard. He was her bodyguard.

Perseus had finished buttoning up his shirt and paced towards her, hands in his pockets, black tie hanging loose over a shoulder. He looked so effortlessly sexy that her knees grew weak in a heartbeat. His gaze travelled all over her for the first time and Annabeth felt that fire burning straight through her. She'd shaken her head, "No, I was just huh… Have a headache, I needed to see if doctor Botkin had something for that. Unless you can help with my headache." She'd added, nervously chuckling at the joke and how lame it sounded out loud. Please don't hate the joke, please!

"I've heard a good kiss works wonders on headaches," He'd said, driving Annabeth's body into near shutdown, "But it was perhaps just a trick to get an easy kiss out of me, of course."

"Right, of course." Her chuckle had been as fake as the eyelashes she'd been forced to wear the night before. But her blush had been real. So real, it had prompted Perseus to move in and brush his thumb over her parted lips.

A hot make out session on the doctor's table. That's what she had hoped would have happened in that moment. But instead, she only got that one charged touch before the doctor himself had walked in and ruined everything.

During the weeks that followed that moment, Annabeth found it harder and harder to just be around her bodyguard. She was weak and pathetic. She wanted him so badly, it was beginning to rule her dreams. If during the day the princess could only watch her bodyguard from the corner of her eye and trade charged glances with him, at night, in her dreams, she would do everything to him and let him do anything to her. More often than not, Annabeth would wake up all hot and sweaty, shaking with the aftermath of her dirty dreams and finishing the job with nothing but her hand and her imagination to help. It was driving her mad, this sexual tension going on between her and Perseus .

She needed to do something about it. Fast.

"Perhaps a drive across the coastline would help?" Her best friend, Piper, suggested.

Annabeth rubbed her forehead and sighed, "How?"

"Well," Piper put down her teacup and leaned back on her chair, "It's soothing, peaceful and the sea air always helps clear up the head."

"Not sure how that will help with yet another dinner party with all of Harrion's politicians, Piper." She deadpanned, her eyes flickering to the tall and dark shape that hovered by the door. Today he wore a deep blue tie. If anything, it only brought out more the silver of his eyes.

Piper chuckled, "Well, it'll help you relax a bit before that. Plus, you'll get some time away from all the palace fuss. You're always saying how you miss your life as a simple duchess. Make use of your real title and power and go away for the day. You only have to be here an hour before dinner to get ready."

Annabeth bit her lip, "You really think so?"

"Yes! Go for it. You deserve that."

She glanced at Perseus again, "Okay, I'll go do that right now. Thank you Piper!"

Piper beamed, "Of course, sweetie! Just make sure to be here on time. I'll be in my studio working on your dress in the meantime."

Getting away from the palace grounds was easier than she'd thought. One word and no one refused her. Saints, why hadn't she thought about this before? Annabeth took a long breath of the breeze, letting that salty air fill her lungs to the brim and wash away those pesky knots she had on her shoulders. She let it all out slowly, savouring the way her body loosened up with just one lungful of that wonderful breeze. Her hair danced in the wind, braids undone, near-white blonde waves cascading down her back. She felt free in that moment, free from rules, free to do anything. Anything.

"Princess?" Or anyone.

"Yes, Perseus ?" She replied, eyes still closed as her mind now moved on from peaceful shorelines to the perfect lines of his back muscles.

"We should move on to another spot. It's not safe to stay in one place for too long, especially when you only brought me along." He stated, voice almost cool and professional. Almost. For Annabeth could feel the tension behind his words, that tension that came crashing down by the simple fact of being out here, alone with her. She knew he felt it because she felt exactly the same. Being out here, completely alone with him… Her whole body was buzzing with a million thoughts.

Annabeth turned back to him and smiled, "Of course, let's move along."

Perseus nodded and opened the door to her limousine before walking to the driver's seat. Annabeth would have preferred a less conspicuous car, but this one was bullet-proof and had GPS tracking. She would have never been able to leave the palace with just Perseus for company in any other car.

They stopped ten minutes later at a secluded clearing, the space cool and surrounded by tall pine trees. The sea crashed on the beach down below, that wonderful breeze climbing up the air and into her lungs. Piper was right, this was perfect.

She felt him before his touch, the shift in the air so familiar by now. A hand brushed over her hair, tugging it back and over her shoulder and leaving her neck exposed. She moaned when his lips touched skin and dropped her head away in a silent request for more. Perseus groaned and pressed another kiss on her neck, a hand reaching around and pulling her closer to him. "You had to bring us out here, princess? You're driving me mad. Mad with wanting, mad with desire, mad with just the sight of you." He rasped between kisses, each one hungrier than the previous. "And I am so weak, princess… It's becoming very hard to not push you into the nearest closet and—" He cut himself short, supressing a shiver that rattled his whole body.

Annabeth was delirious with his touch and his kisses and his words. They had never gotten this far, never. A press of bodies in a small space, a lingering brush of hands when entering or leaving the limousine, a near kiss here and there. But nothing like this, nothing that had her shaking under him so fast and so easily. "And what?" She managed, wanting to know how his fantasies went. She knew hers very well by now. His? No clue.

Perseus shifted his body and pressed his hips hard against hers, leaning Annabeth back onto the hood of the limo. A familiar warmth spread between her legs, her body aching so badly for him that her eyes rolled back in their sockets. "And make you scream my name." He growled, his hot breath teasing her parted lips and drawing a moaned gasp out of her.

She clawed at his back and rolled her hips once, savouring how hard he felt against her, "Make me, Perseus . Make me… And please, call me Annabeth…" She moaned, "Just Annabeth…"

Perseus rolled his hips with a grunt, "Annabeth… Annabeth…" He tested her name, never before said to her in such an intimate manner. It sounded like heaven and she wanted more of it, more, more, more. "Is that why you brought me out here today, Annabeth?" He grazed his teeth over her pulse and kissed the tender skin, "So I could make you scream my name?"

Her hands dug deep into his hair and she caught handfuls of it just to tug hard the next moment. Perseus growled against her throat and she smiled victorious, "Yes, Perseus . Yes." Speaking was becoming harder and harder, her breathing so shallow and raspy by now, it was a wonder her bodyguard understood any word she was saying. "Please… Please…!" She begged, her body and mind desperate for him. It was as if Annabeth was drowning and being with Perseus was that life-saving breath of air.

Dying for that life-saving breath, she tugged hard at his tie and threw it away, before quickly freeing him of his jacket. Perseus picked her up by the back of her thighs and took her to the back of the limo, his lips never leaving her skin not even for one moment. Annabeth grabbed his shirt and ripped it open, nearly cackling in delight at the wonderful sound of buttons popping away. Perseus pressed her against the side of the limo, the cold metal digging into her back, and cupped her cheek with one hand. His thumb tipped her head up until the two were eye to eye, breathless from all the teasing and desperation for each other, "Please what, Annabeth?" He rasped, lips just a breath away from hers.

Saints, oh saints! His voice…! It made her head spin and her blood rush fast through her. It made her body feel too small and all of her ache even harder for him.

How long had it been since that first touch? A minute? A decade? It felt like centuries had passed yet in all that time, they still had to kiss each other on the mouth. All this teasing, all this prepping for what was undoubtedly going to happen in the backseat of her limo, it had all happened without a single actual press of lips against lips. Annabeth was melting, her blood was pure gasoline and her need for Perseus was the fire that was threatening to blow her to pieces.

And she wanted to be blown to pieces so badly.

"Please, Perseus … Make me scream your name."

His smile was sharp edges. Sharp and oh so dangerous. She could cut herself on it with just one glance. But that only made him all the more delicious. Perseus didn't even wait for another word before his lips came crashing down on hers, so hungry for her it took her breath away. His lips glided over hers with a hunger of a dying man, teeth nipping and pulling at her, tongue sliding into her open mouth without missing a beat. It was a duel, an ugly and beautiful and delicious duel, their tongues fighting for dominance in a ground that would never be wielded by any of them. Annabeth pulled hard on his hair and moaned in sync with his growls, so lightheaded by now it was a wonder she hadn't fainted yet. No dirty dream could compare to this and they were still just making out.

Growing tired of this foreplay, Perseus did quick job of opening the door and taking Annabeth into the limo. The kiss was put on pause for a heartbeat as Perseus laid her down on the backseat and reached for the limo keys. Annabeth faintly wondered how the sound of the car locking could have such an erotic effect on her; it was almost enough to drive her over the edge.

Silver eyes locked on hers, dark and deep as the perfect storm. Bedroom eyes. Sex eyes. Annabeth had a feeling her own looked the same, as every cell of her body cried out for his. She could drown in those eyes and never complain. She wanted to drown in those eyes, right now.

Perseus unzipped her jeans and pulled them down, dragging her panties along. He bent down and pressed hot kisses along the exposed skin, making sure to miss the very spot where she needed him the most. Stripped from the waist down, all Annabeth wanted was to be satisfied the proper way. The Perseus way. And yet, the bastard was taking his time.

He parted her legs, dragging his hands along her inner thighs so slowly her skin became intimately acquainted with every cell of his palms. Annabeth arched her back and dropped her head back, moaning pleases as Perseus drew closer and closer, his speed never changing. Bastard, bastard, bastard.

"Shhh… Annabeth… Relax… I want to savour this." His hot breath was so close. So, so close! She shivered with his words and their meaning, anticipation taking over her, "I want to savour you."

Ah!

Yes.

A satisfied sigh left her lips when the tip of his tongue touched her pounding core. He flicked once, as if tasting a brand new ice-cream and her hips jerked forward in a silent plea for more. Perseus hummed, pleased with his effect and went down once more. This time, he let his tongue move slowly along her, playing Annabeth like his very own private instrument. She moaned, she writhed, she gasped and she whimpered. Oh, how she whimpered. With each slow lick, with each flashing flick, Annabeth whimpered. And she held nothing back. Because at last… At last Perseus was kneeling between her open legs and going down on her in a way that defied even her most vivid dreams.

His fingers dug so hard on her hips that bruises would soon form in the shape of his hands, a mark of his passing, a mark of their secret affair, a mark she would wear proudly on her skin. Annabeth felt the edge coming for her, body shaking harder and harder with each movement of his dangerous tongue. She was so wet. She knew it, even without him coming up for air to tell her so. And that lovely edge was coming, coming, coming…! Oh! OH!

She cried out his name, the scream raw and delirious as Annabeth pulled hard on his hair and her hips jerked fast with the climax. Perseus held her down, licking her clean while her climax turned her body to a boneless heap of jelly.

Her breathing was so shallow, her throat so raw. Annabeth felt spent yet aching for more. She needed more. She needed all of him. Inside her. She needed it all, right now.

"Shhh… Annabeth, I want it too. I need it too." He whispered in her ear, hands slowly unwrapping her, freeing her of the rest of her clothes. Had she said it all out loud? Had he heard her dirtiest wishes? Or had he just guessed it? Perhaps feeling exactly the same, Perseus had guessed what her brain was screaming inside itself.

Cool air teased her exposed torso for a moment until Perseus cupped both her breasts and squeezed them softly, making her nipples harden under his touch. Annabeth moaned his name and a yes and he squeezed her skin again. Her whole body seemed to smile when he did it again, and again.

"How do you want me, Annabeth? On top? Under you? Tell me, Annabeth…" He whispered over her lips and over her pulse, his breath teasing her with how close to a kiss they were.

Annabeth writhed under him and realised her wonderful bodyguard was finally as undressed as she was. She reached down and played with him for a bit, laughing under her breath when Perseus growled and cursed a colourful string of words that would have her court blushing a very deep red. She wanted to make him come undone under her touch just like he'd done to her a moment ago, but… she also needed him inside her, filling her, fitting her perfectly. So, she let him go and rasped, "All of them. I want you on top and under, I want you in any and all ways, Perseus . Just… make sure I never stop screaming your name and I'll make sure you will scream mine."

Perseus bent down and caught her swollen lips between his, "Your order is my command, my princess." He said, finally easing himself into her in one smooth thrust.

If anyone asked Annabeth how it felt to have him inside her, she would bite her tongue. Because if she said the truth out loud, it would be something too dirty for a princess to say. Because Perseus fit her so perfectly she could only compare it to a rated R Cinderella tale.

She sucked in a breath and spread her hands all over his back, feeling each dip and raise of his hard-won muscles, "I knew you'd fit just right." The words were barely a breath, her voice lost after that first orgasm.

Perseus rolled his hips slowly and thrust deeper inside, pressing burning kisses along her neck, "A perfect match, Annabeth. We are a perfect match." He moved out and in again, this time harder and faster. A loud moan left Annabeth's lips just before he captured them in another maddening kiss. Saints help her, she would lose every shred of sanity with just his kisses! Perseus broke the pressure just long enough to utter two little words that would have Annabeth coming undone in stardust and scattered across the galaxies, "My… Annabeth."

After those two fated words, neither were able to speak again, the two so lost in each other and in the moment no words could ever compete. Annabeth had fantasied about this encounter so many times she had begun to create mental lists of her favourite versions. Locations, times of the day, who would go down on who first and who would break first. So many versions, all so delicious. Yet none could compare to reality itself.

Reality was... Reality was what her dreams ached to be.

It was hot, it was sweet, it was a moment of intimacy between her and Perseus so special, so unique… Annabeth felt her whole being combust time and time again. With each roll of the hips, with each thrust, with each kiss and each whispered yes, the young princess felt reality shift and recreate itself. Sex with Perseus was on such a high level, the world needed to up its game.

Because she was dying. Dying with pleasure. Oh… And what a death!

Perseus growled, the sound vibrating throughout her whole body, and shuddered just as Annabeth felt herself come undone as well. She was on fire, she was a star combusting, she was completely destroyed, no cell in her body able to walk away after this. Death by Perseus . What a sweet, sweet death.

They laid on the limo floor, Annabeth's skin practically glowing in the aftermath. Her head was on Perseus 's chest and he played languidly with her unbound hair. She drew circles across his skin, biting her lip in delight as goose bumps erupted in her wake. It had happened at last. After weeks of trying to convince herself that nothing could ever happen with Perseus , no matter how hard she craved for it, the two had finally caught a break and found themselves completely alone and free to do whatever they wished to do.

"That was so hot and brilliant." She said, throat raw from all the moans and the screams. Oh, how she'd screamed his name. How delicious it had tasted on her lips.

Perseus hummed, fingers trailing down her spine, "You deserve credit too; I've never been with anyone that fitted me so right, Annabeth. No one so beautiful and magnificent either."

Her cheeks heated up with the compliments and she almost laughed at how ridiculous this was, to blush right now over compliments, and not when Perseus had stripped her so easily. "You're exaggerating. Which you don't have to, since we're already past the seduction part."

"I'm telling the truth. You are…" He took a breath, "Saints, it's as if I had been waiting all my life to meet you. No one had ever quite touched me the way you did, Annabeth."

Annabeth chuckled and looked up, straight into those magnificent silver eyes of his. She noticed then, how they practically shined in the dimmed light of the limo, how the darker greys reminded her of her favourite stormy days. She licked her lips and poked his nose, "So you never had anyone give you a hand job before?"

Perseus looked up in what Annabeth recognised as his very own version of an eye-roll, "I didn't mean it that way, Annabeth." She noticed how often he said her name. A source of pleasure? Or was he just dazed with having her all to himself?

"I know, I just wanted to tease you a bit. You look cute when you roll your eyes at me." She leaned up and smiled, "You should roll your eyes at me more often."

A dark eyebrow rose in contempt, "And get fired for being cheeky?"

"Cheeky?"

"Yes, Annabeth. Cheeky."

"Oh, is that right?" She sat up and drew a line with her index finger straight down his chest. She eyed him and fondled until his eyes were drawn shut and he was hard and shaking. "I like cheeky. You should be cheeky more often." She whispered in his ear, once she was happy with the result of her teasing.

Perseus groaned, "You are a wicked woman, Annabeth."

"Yes, and I'd like us to continue what we came here for. There's still a few hours before that dinner. I demand to be so spent by then that I won't even remember the guests' names."

"Of course." Was his reply before Perseus rolled her on her back and dipped a finger between her folds. Annabeth gasped and a smile spread on her lips. Yes, that was just… Wonderful. Perseus flicked his finger again and another gasp followed suit. Annabeth smiled writhed under his touch, savouring the way all her cells focused on that one spot as Perseus pushed and pushed her until she was blind with pleasure. Until she was near breaking apart once more.

His finger was gone.

Before Annabeth could complain, her bodyguard hooked her legs around his waist and rolled onto his back with Annabeth straddling him. She eyed the new position and broke into a grin, all her complaints for the half-done tease gone in a blink, "So you were paying attention."

"I am never not paying attention, Annabeth. Especially when it comes to you." His voice was thick as he shut his eyes and helped her ease down onto him, the two letting out a satisfied moan when she was in position.

She licked her lips and spread her hands over his stomach, fingernails quickly digging on the perfect skin. An idea popped into her mind, "I want to know something, Perseus ." He hummed and she took that as a yes and rolled her hips a bit, "Have you… played with yourself often at night?"

Perseus 's breathing grew a little shallow.

Annabeth pressed her lips, trying to fight off the smirk that was growing on her face, "Have you done that with me in mind?" She continued, her voice growing huskier with each word. Perseus 's hands grabbed her hips but he remained silent. Decided to get an answer, she went on, "Perseus …" He groaned at the sound of his name, "Have you… touched yourself with me in mind? Have you… masturbated late at night, moaning my name?" She carried on, feeling her whole body heat up with the dirty talk. She had never done this nor said all those words in such a clean string. But it felt so good to tease Perseus this way, especially when he was so hard and inside her and seemed to lose his own grip on reality with her words. Silence stretched on, Annabeth rolling her hips achingly slowly. Then, "Have you, Perseus ?"

Finally, he broke down, "Yes…! I have Annabeth, I have. I have…"

She smiled, "Yes." And then she began to actually move, her pace picking up with every ticking moment and every growl of Perseus 's. Her hands splayed over his chest, her hips rolling against his and Annabeth felt as though she had dropped into a pocket of pleasure and was drowning in it, drowning, drowning, drowning.

"Annabeth…!" Perseus shuddered and cried out her name, fingers pulling her down on him one last time and pushing her over the edge as well. Her head fell back and she cried out a yes, her body taken by surprise with the sudden pull, yet not really complaining.

Breathless, trying to catch her heart and her lungs before they ran away, Annabeth dropped her head against his, temple to temple as the two seemed to struggle for air once more. After a long silence, broken only by their erratic breathing, Perseus reached up and pushed away her hair, fingertips playing with the bits that were matted to her head, beads of sweat trickling down her skin. He took a breath, "And have you?"

"What?" She chuckled.

"Have you done the same, Annabeth? Have you moaned my name late at night?" He managed to let out, still breathless from her.

Annabeth's cheeks heated up again, "Yes, so often it's embarrassing." She admitted.

He hummed, "What do I do in your fantasies?"

"Everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes…"

"Do you want me to do the same as fantasy-me?"

"Oh, you've already outdone fantasy-you, Perseus ."

He chuckled and eased her off of him. Annabeth curled up and placed his arms around her, "Cuddling time?" He joked, positioning himself better until Annabeth nodded and hummed in agreement, "I was beginning to wonder when we would do that."

"Spooning time is highly important after a long and pleasurable session of mind-shattering sex with your dream partner."

"Dream partner?" He whispered in her ear and pressed a kiss on the shell, "Am I your dream partner, Annabeth?"

Annabeth hummed, "I won't tell you a thing if you keep joking about it."

Perseus chuckled, "I'm not. I was just marvelled at how in sync we are, Annabeth… You see… You are my dream partner too."

Her heart swelled up a little with those words, "Really?"

"Really."

"Then fine, you are my dream partner." Perseus 's hold around her tightened a bit and she swore she could feel his smile against the back of her neck, "Can we spoon properly now?"

"Of course, Annabeth."

In the end, Annabeth made it back to the palace just in the nick of time. After they had fully rested, both so spent and exhausted they ended up sleeping the afternoon through, Perseus had refused another quickie before leaving. He insisted they had to go through a longer route, to avoid her path getting noticed by unfriendly eyes. Annabeth understood it very well, she just wished things were simpler sometimes. She requested a kiss instead, a kiss that wound up lasting fifteen minutes until Perseus had to pry himself away from her, "You can't be late, princess. Remember you have that dinner party tonight." His swords said one thing, yet the pained tone in his voice said a whole different thing.

Happy with the kiss and the fact that he too was in pain over cutting their little afternoon short, Annabeth said yes and made it to her chambers just as Piper was arriving with her party dress.

Later that night, half-bored to death with the guests, Annabeth would drag her wonderful bodyguard to her private bathroom where the two would share that quickie she'd been denied earlier in the limo. This would be fantasy number fifty two, where Perseus outdid himself again, having her coming undone with just a few well paced thrusts and a never-ending kiss.

"You should return, Annabeth." He said afterwards, helping her back into her fancy panties, "You don't want anyone to suspect what we've been up to in here, do you?" He added before pulling her in for a quick, mind-numbing kiss.

Annabeth just looked up at him, half-dazed from all of him, "I know… My room?"

His eyes shined just as his jaw locked, the man torn between keeping things under the radar and surrendering to his deepest desires. "We'll see. Now, you really have to go back out there and look as bored as you were before coming in here, Annabeth."

She nodded, already planning just how she would get him in her chambers and on her bed. It involved some fake-intruder under the bed and wearing nothing under her satin night robe.

Perseus had no idea just what she had in store for him. Because there was no way she would go to bed alone that night. No way at all.


End file.
